


my my my!

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: clintucky fried chicken [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dick Barton, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Clint Barton, needy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: bucky needs someone to take him apart and take care of him when things get hard





	my my my!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodMooninSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/gifts).



> uhhh yeah idk this is all the discord
> 
> if you wanna visual of what bucky's wearing it's [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/560294342032359434/596142036072267787/image0.png)
> 
> idk i like clint topping and thats not as common in this bar
> 
> find me on twitter or don't @_AMAMOT

Bucky was quiet and withdrawn on the ride home on the quinjet. The mission had gone reasonably well, but any time there was any element of mind-control victims Bucky felt especially guilty if it didn’t go flawless. He deplaned without a word, slumping towards the elevator when they landed. Steve looked like he was about to question him, but swallowed his words when he saw the sharp look in Clint’s eye.

Steve led the debrief, droning on about ways they could improve on collateral damage and such. Clint was getting antsy the longer he watched the clock tick on. He knew Bucky always needed him after a hard day or mission. In a variety of ways, but he only wanted to get down to their room where Bucky was no doubt waiting.

When Steve finally wrapped up the debrief, Clint wasted no time getting himself onto his and Bucky’s floor. The lights were dimmed when he entered their front door and he could hear Debussy playing softly. He stripped out of his kevlar mission gear, only left in his undershirt and pants and made his way to the bedroom.

Bucky was spalyed face down on their bed, eyes closed gently but his breathing not deep enough for sleep. His broad body was scantily covered by a fine mesh bodysuit with fluffy trim ending at the top of his thighs. Clint could see the naked expanse of his ass stretching the back of the delicate fabric. The smell of his expensive bath oils hung in the air as Clint made his way to the bed and gently kneeled down on it. 

Bucky turned over and immediately was in his lap, kissing him like he was starving for Clint’s lips and he would only feel better if their bodies were as close as humanly possible. Clint hummed a bit in surprise but wrapped his arms around Bucky, pulling him to straddle his lap and stroking his back.

“It’s ok baby.” he whispered into Bucky’s ear. “What do you need from me.” Bucky just ground his hips down in Clint’s lap. “You want me to fuck you, baby?”

Bucky whined and nodded furiously, his eyes clenched shut. Clint ran his hands down to the swell of his boyfriend’s ass and grabbed hard enough to leave a bruise for a few hours. He roughly shifted Bucky around in his lap, watching through the thin mesh as his semi-hard cock began grew to its full size and started leaking onto his stomach and the luxurious fabric.

Clint slipped the thin straps off Bucky’s shoulders, the top of the romper pooling around Bucky’s waist as he stayed perched on Clint’s lap. He kissed along where the metal met flesh, where the scars were sensitive and where Bucky carried so much of his tension. He kissed across the broad expanse of chest in front of him, swirling his tongue around each nipple and sucking small bruises at random.

“Clint. Please. I need-”   
  
“Shh baby I’ll take care of you. Turn over for me?”   
  


Bucky wordlessly turned over and laid on his stomach, head cradled in his arms and lifting his hips slightly when Clint pulled the rest of his bodysuit off. He kissed down Bucky’s broad back until he reached the small of his back. Spreading his ass open, he kissed down the cleft until he reached Bucky’s hole. He pressed the gentlest of kisses onto the tight ring of muscle, feeling it twitch beneath his lips as Bucky whined softly. He slowly licked up and down, teasing around until finally breaching the rim with his tongue. Clint buried his face in Bucky’s ass, tongue fucking him with determination he rarely showed outside of missions.

“Babe your-more please.” Bucky’s voice was strained and breathless. He mumbled something into the pillow that had Clint leaning up to listen closer.

“What was that, doll?”   
  
Bucky huffed and arched his back so his ass was farther up toward Clint. “Need your thick cock in my ass, ok?” He sounded put-out about the fact, but the way he was keening back suggested otherwise.

  
  


Clint inhaled sharply and rutted himself against Bucky in response. The first time they had been intimate Bucky had enthusiastically expressed that Clint was the largest he had ever taken, and one of the largest he had ever seen. Considering Bucky had been seeing dicks since the 30’s and they had both seen Steve in the communal showers, the praise made Clint blush a bit.

He also knew that Bucky would need prepped, so he leaned over and removed the lube from under the pillow, kissing Bucky’s cheek with his chest flush along his back. With a few more kneads of Bucky’s ass, he slicked up his fingers and began teasing Bucky’s hole open. Clint went in with two fingers, twisting and pressing against the muscles inside. Bucky sighed and spread his legs further and pressed himself up onto his forearms to fully present his ass to Clint. 

“You’re just teasing me. I need you please.” 

He was rocking back to try and get more pressure inside him, but Clint was just slowly adding another finger and stretching him more. Bucky looked over his shoulder to see the laser focus his partner was paying to him, pupils wide and breathing slightly labored just from watching Bucky prepare for his cock. His three fingers were just teasing against Bucky’s prostate, brushing too lightly but still stretching him out.

“You ready Buck?” Clint voice was soft and he was looking down at the beautiful body below him. Bucky nodded vigorously and tried to spread himself even more, almost bowing on the bed.

The first press of Clint into his hole always felt like he was being split open from the inside. No matter how much he had been prepped, the stretch always made his breath stutter in his throat. They would always move painfully slow in their coupling, taking time for Bucky to open up for Clint completely. They were both usually out of breath by the time their hips were flush.

This time, Bucky was the one that started to fuck himself back onto Clint’s cock, feeling like he was being pulled apart with every tiny movement inside him. He would never be sick of feeling full like this, feeling like he could feel Clint throbbing inside his throat from behind. He was shallowly pushing back against his boyfriend, who was infuriatingly still.

“Clint. Please move. Please split me open and put me back together.” Bucky looked over his shoulder and they met eyes. 

Clint ran his hands up Bucky’s back and pressed down on his shoulders, hard. He tangled a hand through the unruly hair and kept another between the mismatched shoulder blades. Pulling almost all the way out, he teased Bucky’s rim with the tip of his cock before pressing all the way in again. Bucky seemed to melt with every torturously slow thrust, breathing through his mouth and squeezing around Clint. The hand on his shoulders came to wrap around his waist and pull his hips farther up, and he felt Clint’s cock brushing against his prostate.

Keeping their angle, Bucky tried to move himself back and forth faster, but the arm around his waist kept him still. He slumped down like a ragdoll and let himself succumb to the drag and stretch of his ass around Clint. The archer chuckled behind him when he felt Bucky completely relax and he moved both hands onto Bucky’s ass. He massaged his cheeks and then pulled them apart before beginning to thrust into Bucky harder.

The sound of skin slapping together and pillow-muffled moaning joined the soft piano melody still playing, Clint hammering into Bucky’s prostate and gripping his ass with calloused fingers. His eyes were torn between watching Bucky’s face pressed onto the mattress and watching Bucky’s stretched asshole taking his cock. When his hands started gripping at the sheets, Clint knew the brunette was close and only had time to stroke his cock once before Bucky shot off like a bottle rocket onto the sheets. He then fell completely bonelessly onto the bed, Clint still inside him.

“Keep goin’” Bucky slurred into the mattress, curving his lower back slightly.

“I’m close baby. You’re so good, always so good for me.” Clint slammed down a few more times and came inside Bucky. “So so good Bucky.”

He rolled them to the side and wrapped his arms around Bucky. He kissed all over his neck and shoulders before he realized that Bucky had dozed off. Clint tried to pull out slowly, only to have Bucky rock back into him again. His softening cock still sheathed inside Bucky, Clint gestured to Jarvis to dim the lights and fell into a sleep. They could deal with the rest tomorrow.


End file.
